


I Dare You To Kiss Me

by Evlyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Firewhiskey, Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts, Late Night Conversations, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evlyn/pseuds/Evlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night, Hermione finds Sirius drinking alone in Grimmauld Place. She joins him, much to his surprise. Rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You To Kiss Me

Sirius Black was known for many things. The wizarding world thought he was a crazed mass murderer, a devoted servant to the Dark Lord and a disloyal friend. However none of these perceptions were true and only a handful of people knew the truth.   

After his escape from Azkaban, and he had settled back at Grimmauld place, he vowed to make up the time he would have spent out with his friends, drinking and causing general havoc. He only had one problem. The entire population of England was on the lookout for his mass-murdering face.

So he couldn’t leave the house.

He mainly spent his nights getting plastered. Sometimes Remus would come over and join him, and they’d talk over a beer or three about the old days.

* * *

During the Christmas holidays, Sirius found himself playing host to Harry and Hermione. They had originally planned on staying at the Burrow, but the entire Weasley family was back at home and there wasn’t anywhere for Ron’s friends to stay.

Sirius had been glad of the company, glad to see more of his godson who reminded him very much of James. But he hadn’t factored in the loneliness he would have to deal with when they had packed up and left for Hogwarts again. Sometimes, it was better to be left alone completely that to have to go through the process of having company for three weeks, then waking up one morning to an empty house.  

The holidays had always made Sirius extra moody and reclusive. But, he had to paste a happy smile on his face when he escorted Harry and Hermione through the fireplace into the Weasley’s kitchen for the Christmas festivities.

After a few butterbeers it was almost easy to forget momentarily about his life and just enjoy the company of others. He watched as Ron, Hermione and Harry talked in merriment, each holding a slice of Mrs. Weasley’s Christmas cake and a bottle of butterbeer. Seeing friendship like that, so raw and which made him remember days gone by.

Hours later, Sirius sat alone wearing only his most ragged drawstring pants from his teenage years in his dimly lit kitchen. He had lit the gas lamps, bathing the room a dusty golden glow. His stashed bottle of firewhiskey sat atop the wooden counter, the cabinet door to its hiding place open. All he wanted to do was drink himself into a drowsy daze, and then maybe he would be able to sleep. Not caring that this was probably his best idea ever, he drained his glass in one.

* * *

Sometime later, Hermione had woken from a dream she couldn’t remember. Her buzzing brain hadn’t settled down after the dream, and she tried in vain to get back to sleep. Instead, she had watched the hands on the clock face move from one in the morning to one thirty, without any change in her alertness.

Sighing, she sat up and wearing only her nightgown, made her way down the dark stairs through the silent house towards the kitchen for a glass of water and a chance to clear her head.

The door to the kitchen was wide open when Hermione got to the bottom landing of Grimmauld Place. She could see a light flickering from inside, just behind the door. Curious, she stepped inside and rounded the door wondering if Harry too was awake.

“Hello?” She called into the room.

“Hermione, what are you doing awake?”

She found Sirius’s form, sitting in the high backed chair on the end of the table.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

She became acutely aware of her bare knees, as she noticed Sirius’s own exposed chest. He was covered in black ink, thin as spider webs and just as intricate. The designs covered his torso and upper arms. Hermione could make out complex looking magical symbols, intertwined with letters and numbers. From a distance it looked like he had an astrological sign across his chest too. Her eyes traveled downward and she noticed that he had a bit of black hair which trailed out of sight, and Hermione began to blush.

Sirius picked up his wand from the table, waved it casually, and sent an empty glass and the bottle of firewhiskey soaring over to their table. In another wave, he made the bottle upend itself, and a generous amount of the amber liquid was dispensed into the crystal tumbler.

“Why don’t you sit down?”

Sirius had stood up and pulled back a chair for her, and the proximity of their bodies had made the breath in her throat hitch.

“Okay.”  
  
When he sat back down, he took another sip of his drink, and Hermione followed, tasting for the first time firewhiskey. It was strong, and had a strong taste of cinnamon.

“You couldn’t sleep either?” She asked him, turning her attention from her glass.

Sirius just nodded. Hermione felt very strange, sitting there with him like they were old drinking companions. He seemed very far off as she surveyed him from above her glass. They sat there in silence, each taking sips from their glasses. Hermione desperately wanted to say something, anything to break the silence. It wasn’t a horrible silence, as they sometimes can be, but rather she just wanted to talk to him.

Sirius had always fascinated Hermione. She was drawn to his slightly arrogant manner and devilishly handsome looks. And, though he was brooding now, he managed to pull the moody demeanor well and Hermione just couldn’t help herself.

“When did you get those tattoos?” She asked suddenly, not really conscious of the fact that this wasn’t the most appropriate question, as Sirius would know that she had been studying his bare chest.

He looked up at her, a different glint in his eye.

“Some I got before Azkaban, some after. Some I did myself.”

“Really, which ones?” Hermione said interested, as she played with her now empty tumbler, rotating the base on the tabletop.

Sirius looked over at his left shoulder, and pointed to a small and intricately rendered phoenix, rising from fierce flames.

Hermione leaned over and ran a finger over the contours of the ink etched on his skin on the small phoenix. The lines of ink were slightly raised from the rest of his unmarked skin. She felt him shudder at her touch, and looked up.

She noticed how close she was to Sirius right then. Hermione could see the stubble around his strong jaw, and the chocolate brown glints in his messy shoulder length hair.  He was looking at her intensely, not in anger or surprise, but something else which Hermione couldn’t place, but the his eyes seemed to pierce her. She withdrew her hand and leaned back in her chair, and grabbed the firewhiskey bottle and poured out another drink for herself, and seeing that Sirius’s glass was half gone, topped his up too.

“Have you ever played truth or dare?” Hermione asked, somewhat hastily.

The effects of the firewhiskey seemed to have gone straight to her head because it seemed that she had lost all ability to check her mouth.

“Of course I have— did you think it was just a muggle game?” He said with a mocking glint in his eye.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, “Oh shut up!”

She leaned in close to him and said,  “Okay  so—truth or dare?”

Sirius pondered for a split second before saying, “Dare”.

“Hmmmm… okay, I dare you to take three shots of firewhiskey straight.”

Sirius looked at her in surprise.

“That’s really all you got?” He scoffed.

Hermione blushed and said, “Well go on then!”

Sirius grabbed his wand and with a simple wave and a thunk, three clear shot glasses appeared on the table before them. He poured out the shots and without a grimace, knocked back all three like it was simply water.

“As you can see I’m made of sterner stuff.” Sirius said quirking his eyebrows upwards.

“Okay, okay Mr. Modest—you go, ask me a question.”

Sirius leaned in over the table.

“Right. Truth or dare?”

Hermione said semi-predictably, “truth.”

Sirius pondered for a moment before saying,  

“Okay... what’s your favorite color?”

“Really?” Hermione said giggling.

“Yes really, unless you think you’re ready for more interesting questions,” he said with a little smirk which sent her nervous system into disarray.

“Blue.”

He smirked.

* * *

After a couple more rounds Hermione revealed that she once had a make-believe childhood friend by the name of Alfie. Sirius had tried to keep a straight face while Hermione was telling him about it, but nevertheless he couldn’t help but laugh a little. Afterwards, Sirius recounted the story of how he and James had almost got arrested by the muggle police, which of course had involved his old flying motorbike.

Then it was Sirius’s turn to ask Hermione. By this time, they both had loosened up due to the fact that the bottle of firewhiskey was almost empty. There was a flush on Hermione’s face and the room around her was much hazier, and the golden light coming from the lamps and candles seemed to be infecting her with a contentment. Neither of them cared about the time, or seemed ready to get up and go to bed.

“Hmmm. My turn...”

He looked over at Hermione from the rim of his glass, with a glint that sent her heart beating and she unconsciously leaned forward, closer to him.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,”Hermione said,

“If you ever got a tattoo, what would it be of and why?”

“Well,” she said slowly, “I don’t think I’ve ever really thought about it, but I suppose I would like an otter, since it’s my patronus after all. However, I really like the symbolism of a rising phoenix…”

She reached out and traced the tattoo on his arm again and looked into his eyes. “It’s really beautiful.”

Sirius took the hand that Hermione had reached out with and met her eye straight on.

“Tell me something you haven’t told anyone else.”

Hermione seemed to be unable to look away from Sirius’s gaze. She answered naturally, as if she had just been about to say it anyway.

“I am tired of being that good girl. And,” Hermione said slightly softer, looking through her lashes over at him,

“I think you know this but, I rather fancy you.”

He gripped Hermione’s hand tighter, and pulled her in to whisper into her ear.

“I dare you to kiss me.”

Hermione hesitated for a heartbeat then leaned in. Sirius smelled like the firewhiskey they had been drinking, but he also had an intoxicating man scent which Hermione couldn’t describe. She tentatively looked him in the eye before lightly kissing him on the lips. Sirius groaned and parted her lips, deepening the kiss. Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as Sirius began leisurely assaulting her mouth-- that was really the only way of describing it.

Then things changed--  suddenly Sirius was on his feet and sexily looming over her with a wicked gleam in his eye. He took her hand and she stood up, for the first time in her life completely attached to the here and now. He brought her into his embrace and began kissing her jaw line, up to her ear before huskily whispering, every word laced with suggestion:

“How are you feeling now?”

She moaned under his ministrations, leaning her head back and murmured “naughty” only so he could hear.

Sirius groaned and captured her mouth once more. Hermione pressed herself into him and felt his hardness against her, testament to his growing need for her. She was becoming quit lightheaded, in part due to the firewhiskey, but mainly due to Sirius’s controlling fiery assault on her body.

Sirius backed her into the wall and ran a hand down her side, leaving his hot hand at her thigh. With a slow but steady hand, he dragged Hermione’s night shirt up and growled his satisfaction when he discovered that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

Grinning mischievously, he said in a voice which made her quake at the knees and warmth shoot down her spine,

“Quite the naughty girl, aren’t you?”

Hermione moaned as Sirius lightly touched her inner thigh, devilishly close to her center.

“Please...” She trailed off, desperately canting her hips into his hand.

“Please, what?” Sirius said, lightly drawing patterns, amusedly watching as Hermione became more and more wanton.

“Touch me!” She cried, her voice loud in the room.

She intwined her hands through his long, shaggy locks and pulled him in, exploring his chest, and digging her nails into him.  
Hermione let out a breathy gasp as Sirius cupped her center, then began stroking her little clit expertly. He watched hermione’s face bloom with color and perspiration, her eyes shut in pleasure. He began stoking her faster, adding another finger, eliciting the loudest moan yet from that pink mouth of hers.  Her little fingernails dug even deeper, and ever moan and pant from her made Sirius grow even harder.

“Come for me,” Sirius intoned, and Hermione opened her eyes looking into his deep dark depths before seizing up, and arching off the wall into his hand. Her mouth parted in a little ‘o’ and she wrapped her arms around Sirius as she came.

Sirius moved his hands and began working his way up her body as she recovered, pulling her close to him, reminding her and showing her what she was doing to him.  
Hermione lazily grinned up at him and moved away from the wall. She took his hand and led him back to the high backed chair he had been sitting in earlier and pushed him down into it.  
With a mischievous smirk, eyeing the obvious bulge she slowly lifted up her only piece of clothing and threw it aside. Sirius sat there entranced by her sudden brashness. She walked forwards, his eyes following her breasts, and straddled his hips. Sirius still hadn’t moved a muscle. Hermione leaned down and whispered sexily in his ear,

‘I dare you to fuck me.”

Sirius captured her lips with a searing intensity and brought her roughly down on his lap, his raging erection still covered. She rutted against him, completely bare and open to him while he gripped her bottom in his calloused hands. Her rough words seemed to have set something off in Sirius, his dominating nature back. He roughly pushed his pants down, and positioned Hermione over his now freed cock.

He pushed in as she sat down on him, fully burying herself on his shaft. Both cried out in pleasure, and Hermione took a moment to adjust to his size. Then, she began rocking back and forth, slowly moving along him. Sirius latched on to her rosy nipple and began lapping at it, bring more lovely gasps from his partner. Hermione wrapper her arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him closer as Sirius began pushing up into her with vigor. Sirius moved a hand down and began circling Hermione’s clit as he had done before, urging her to her finish. The look of utter blissful concentration was back and with a final thrust, Sirius buried himself to the hilt and Hermione let out a breathy moan and contracted around him, which sent off Sirius’s climax.  
The two remained entwined to catch their breaths. After a few more moments Hermione began to blush, her sense of reality and reason coming back in one hot swoop. She made to get up, possibly run, before Sirius grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a long, possessive kiss which seemed to say that they were far from done.

“Don’t think we’re done here Hermione.”

She looked back at him, and wondered what he meant.

“I certainly haven’t finished with you for tonight.”

“No?” She asked cautiously.

A smile crept along his lips, and he looked smugly down at her, before echoing her.

“No.”

She looked slightly wary, as if she didn’t believe Sirius being, well serious.

“How about I prove it to you?” He all but purred, sliding her off him and grabbing his discarded wand from the table.

Their clothes vanished, as did the firewhiskey and the glasses. He swept her up in his arms and carried her bridal style up the stairs, past the guest rooms, up and up until he had reached his bedroom. He walked her over the threshold, carried her to his bed and locked and silenced the door behind him with a brief wave of his wand.

She lay there, on her back propped up by her elbows. Her pretty little lips were red and swollen from their kisses and she looked at him with undisguised lust and longing. He crawled on top of her, and without looking away, entered her slowly and began expertly thrusting. Hermione wrapped her legs around his back and softly moaning his name, in increased desperation.  
Afterwards, Hermione fell asleep in his arms. And for the first time in a long time, Sirius was just happy that there was someone to share his bed with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
